broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Orson Welles
Orson Welles is a self proclaimed ghost hunter who appeared between Earth Versus Soraya Montenegro and The Sky and the Cosmos are One. He is played by Rivux. Pre-Room History Orson has chosen not to divulge many details about his past, only that he is a ghost hunter that was sent to investigate the Room. The RP The Fall Out of Montenegro's Defeat Orson appeared within the Room's universe as a sharply dressed man following a lead to the Room. He ran into Allie McBeth and broke his phone, prompting her to try and learn more about his agenda after seeing it freeze up on an email regarding poltergeists. He deflected her inquiries however, and was wrapped up in conversation after trying to politely leave, and introduced himself as "Four... Orson." He managed to excuse himself from her company by letting her lead Panos Ibarra somewhere to stay that night by herself. He would later find the Room proper and encounter Princess Zelda, whom he initially mistook for being a proper resident of the home. He introduced himself as "Orson Welles, like the author," and a ghost hunter. He made a cursory evaluation of how haunted the Room seemed to be. The Sky and the Cosmos are One A noncombatant in a combatant world, Orson suddenly awoke in the Hunter's Dream. He seemed to not be overtly concerned, however, and took up the mission to find Paleblood without much protest. He then ventured Yharnam and very nearly got lost and separated from the party he found himself with on a couple occasions. He, Hoshi Shougo, and Charlie Karlomann would later find a healing church where a beast ran rampant. Although ineffective in close combat, Orson offered a bullet or two in its back. After the battle they met with Iosefka after mistakenly trying to break down her barred door. Promising to lead any lost souls towards her clinic, they heard a piercing howl rip through the city. Iosefka pointed their group towards a healing church in the east to pursue Paleblood, and so they took off. Battle on the Big Bridge Once they discovered the church, they found not their other half of their group, nor the Cleric Beast they were expecting, but Gilgamesh. Orson's opinion of Gilgamesh sunk just as quickly as he did after absconding and falling from the bridge, and he was forced to engage the fearsome Cleric Beast alongside Hoshi, Charlie, and the recently caught up Frigid. Lacking any of the raw tenacity of Charlie or the actual power of Hoshi and Frigid, Orson kept his distance and simply fired upon the beast before tagging out altogether. He seemed to imply he held a power he was holding back, however... Once the Cleric Beast was defeated, he and the others investigated the church for more clues about Paleblood. Midnight Turnabout Their adventures in Yharnam cut short, Orson found himself back in the Room's universe being recruited for court service. Protesting just as much as everyone else, he eventually settled into his position as a prosecutor and decided he could enjoy their forced duty more if they could win. He questioned Ryuunosuke Uryuu at the Pancake Piledriver with the rest of the prosecution, though he was quick to reprimand him for getting off topic. After regrouping in the Prosecutor's Office, Orson decided to hold up the philosophy of "but can the defense prove that?" Personality A seemingly easy-going man, he constantly speaks in an upbeat and teasing tone. He isn't unable to take something seriously, however. He earnestly took up the mission to seek Paleblood, and despite his reservations about the setup he is very into being a fake prosecutor. He has his secrets, though, and deflects people who try to prod into him about it. Abilities and Equipment * Sixth Sense - Orson claims to have a sixth sense, and is capable of seeing ghosts. He has yet to prove this, however. * Magus Cards (x5) - Leftover materials after Sagi was booted from the prosecution. Holds the essence of something. * Strange White Ball- An as of yet unexplained object in Orson's pocket. He nearly used it against the Cleric Beast, but ultimately decided not to. Category:Male characters Category:Living characters